For example, development has advanced on such a probe memory that records data onto a recording medium or that reproduces the data recorded on the recording medium, using each of a plurality of probes, by displacing the recording medium along a recording surface of the recording medium with respect to the probe array including the plurality of probes.
As such a probe memory, for example, as disclosed in a patent document 1, the following probe memory can be listed as one specific constituent example: a probe memory in which a first substrate, a second substrate, and a third substrate are connected through spacers, wherein the first substrate is provided with a plurality of probe units, the second substrate is provided with a mover-side electrode and an elastic part which is formed by removing one portion of the substrate between a central portion provided with a recording film and a surrounding portion located around the central portion, and the third substrate is provided with a stator-side electrode. In this probe memory the central portion of the second substrate provided with the recording film is driven (i.e. displaced) by applying a voltage between the stator-side electrode and the mover-side electrode to thereby use the elastic part.
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid Open NO. Hei 10-40597